King of Cups KittenMischief Contest Entry
by sirenastarot
Summary: Bella and Alice are a very happy couple, but a run in with a fortune teller could have them questioning if they are right for each other. Rated M for girl/girl action and a smutty threesome.


**The First Annual KittenMischief Who's Line is it Anyway Contest**

**Title: The King of Cups**

**By: sirenastarot**

**Rating: I don't want my mama to know I wrote this**

**Character pairings: Bella, Jasper, Alice**

**Character type: Slightly OOC**

**Story type: Human**

**POV: Bella**

_**Lines:**_

_**1. How did you know chocolate Jell-O is my favorite?**_

_**2. People who say nothing is impossible obviously haven't tried slamming a revolving door.**_

_**3. I'm a grown up, that's why.**_

_**4. Do you want to stay the night? My mom makes amazing breakfasts**_.

* * *

"I am NOT going on that thing!" I said with a stamp of my foot.

"Why not?" she whined.

"I'm a grown up, that's why."

"Please Bella? Pretty please? When are we going to get the chance to do this again?" Alice pouted.

I loved that pout. I leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

"Bella! We're in the south. _Remember_," she said, looking nervously around to see if anyone noticed.

I laughed.

"Don't worry. I don't think anyone saw."

Alice was an interior designer and had been commissioned to decorate a new hotel going up in downtown Houston. I was her personal assistant and had the honor of escaping dreary Forks, Washington with her for a month.

Not that she would have chosen anyone else. Alice and I have been lovers for almost a year now. We were both in our late twenties and straight, or so we thought, when I applied for the position of her personal assistant. We clicked instantly and became really good friends. It was after a late night of male bashing, crying over how it sucks to be single and several bottles of wine that we became more than just friends. Not really wanting to bother with the mess of telling family and friends, we've maintained both of our apartments and kept our relationship a secret. The only people who knew were Alice's brother Edward and his wife Rosalie. Seeing as we were both really close to our families and very busy with the design firm, it was rare we got to spent big chunks of time together. So when she told me we were going to Houston, I was really excited to be able to spend an entire month with my girlfriend in public and not have to hide it.

The company put us up in the swank Houston Grand Plaza Hotel. When we arrived, Alice squealed in delight as she looked out our hotel window and saw the twinkling lights of the Houston Livestock Show and Rodeo across the street.

I took another bite of my deep fried Snickers and looked at the massive Ferris wheel in front me. It groaned and creaked as it revolved around its rusted, paint-chipped base. I hate heights.

"You better not rock the basket or I'll… I'll bite you."

"Is that a promise?" she hissed into my ear as her tiny hands squeezed my jean clad ass.

She had insisted we had to wear "Texan" clothes to the rodeo. So I followed her around the Galleria as she picked out a red bandanna printed halter top, and a skin tight, ultra low-rise, boot cut jeans for me. For her pixie-sized frame she picked a blue, off-the-shoulder peasant blouse that stopped just below her breasts and paired it with an itty, bitty denim mini skirt that barely covered her ass. We both finished off our new Texan look with boots and cowboy hats. I was afraid we would look like total whores when we got there, but when we arrived, and I saw what some of the other women were wearing, I realized what we had on looked down right conservative.

As we got closer to the front of the line, my hands began to shake, and I started to nervously bite my lower lip. Alice rubbed soothing circles on my lower back trying to calm me. When we reached the front and handed our tickets to the carnie, I almost bolted, but Alice firmly sat me back down and held me there.

_Damn, the little pixie was strong._

When the ride started to move, Alice slid onto my lap and straddled my waist. I knew she was trying to distract me, and who was I to refuse?

I slipped my hands under her ridiculously short skirt and pulled her so close I could feel her hip bone crush into mine. I locked my lips on hers and explored her mouth with my tongue. Her hands roamed over body hungrily. I let my fingers graze over the damp silk of her miniscule thong. She began moaning in my mouth as move the scrap of fabric and thrust my fingers into her core. I curled my fingers on each stroke and worked up to a slow rhythm.

"Fuck, Bella, that feels so good," she murmured against my lips.

I smirked and pressed my thumb against her clit causing her to let out a high pitched squeak.

The ride began jerking to a stop every few minutes, or so and I knew our "ride" was almost over.

"Alice, love, come for me."

Her panting and gasping quickened, and she just nodded. I began thrusting my fingers faster, and she began rocking her hips against my hand making me go even deeper. Finally, she threw her head back and let out a scream as she clenched her walls and came long and hard.

When she finally opened her eyes, she smiled at me then let out a small gasp. I turned my head to see that the ride had come to a stop and the gaggle of teenage boys waiting at the front of the line were all looking at us with stupid grins on their faces. Alice slid off my lap and teasingly flashed her ass at the boys. They let out a stream of profanities and hisses. Alice and I both giggled at their reaction and scurried down the steps.

"Are you still scared of heights, love?"

I leaned down and kissed her then feigned innocence, "Heights? What are you talking about? What heights?"

She giggled then asked, "So what next?"

I looked around contemplating what to do next when I noticed a small tent situated between the Ferris wheel and some scary looking spaceship thing spinning at nauseating pace.

"Let's go see what that is." I said, pulling her by the hand towards the tent. As we got closer, there was a sign above the entrance that said, "Madame Cynthia's Tarot Readings."

"You want to see a psychic?" Alice said with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, it could be fun."

She frowned, "I don't believe in any of that nonsense. They are just a bunch of frauds trying to make a buck."

"I want to. Please," I pleaded and gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh. I guess. But if she tries to talk you into giving up your first born, we are out of there. Got it?"

"Yay!" I squealed.

We pulled back the curtain and a young, friendly looking woman greeted us. She was a statuesque woman with a sexy, curvy figure and a head full of tiny light auburn ringlets that were pulled back with a brown silk scarf. She was wearing a simple, brown silk circle skirt with a cream colored peasant top. Not at all what I was expecting.

"Hi, I'm Cynthia. Please come in and have a seat."

"I'm Bella, and this is Alice," I greeted, nodding towards Alice.

.

We sat down in front of a table covered in multi-colored silk scarves. In the room there were incense burning in one corner of the table, a bowl of water in another, and random stones scattered around the edges.

"You look a little nervous," she said looking my direction.

"A bit," I confessed, as I felt a blush creep into my cheeks.

When she looked over at Alice, she smiled, "and you must be a skeptic."

Alice just raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, we've never been to psychic before so…" I trailed off.

"That's okay. I promise it's not at all scary. It's just a way to get a little insight. Are ya'll ready?"

I nodded, and Alice just rolled her eyes. Cynthia chuckled before pulling out a deck cards. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. When she opened her eyes she muttered something I couldn't quite make out and passed the deck of cards through the smoke of the incense, over the bowl of water, and picked up several stones, placing them on top of the deck in the center of the table.

"Okay, I want Bella to pick up the brown stone and hold it in your dominant hand and Alice will you pick up the pink one and hold it?"

I picked up the stone and Alice turned her body towards the table and picked up the pink one.

"Now, Alice, will you hold Bella's hand while she cuts the deck with the other?"

Alice grabbed my left hand and squeezed as she gave me a little smile. I cut the deck in front of me. Cynthia began laying the cards in a pyramid shape on the table.

"Well this is very interesting. I see a man about to enter both of your lives."

"That's impossible," Alice snorted.

"Nothing is impossible dear," Cynthia sweetly replied.

"People who say nothing is impossible obviously haven't tried slamming a revolving door." Alice quipped.

I let out a soft chuckle. Her quick comebacks were one of the things that made me fall in love with her.

Cynthia paused and frowned before continuing. "I see both of you with the same man, but this man is your destiny, Bella."

I heard Alice draw in a quick breath as she squeezed my hand even harder. I slipped my arm around her waist to soothe her.

"But Alice there is someone waiting for you too, he's been waiting a very long time and the way to him is through Bella and her king of cups.

"King of cups?"

"Yes, that's how you'll know when you've found your mystery man," she explained. "He will be a master at controlling and manipulating emotions. You will feel such intense emotions when you are near him that it will be undeniable who he is." She looked over at Alice with sympathetic eyes. "Don't worry sweet Alice, you won't lose Bella. You see this card right here?" Alice nodded. "It shows a big happy family and that's what you will have at the end of this journey."

"Wow," I breathed. I looked over at Alice and she gave me big smile. Cynthia got up from the table and we stood. I reached back into my pocket to pay her when she put her hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Don't worry about it. That was one of the most intriguing readings I've ever done."

We thanked her, stepped out of the tent and waved a goodbye.

"You okay babe?" I asked Alice.

"Yeah I'm fine. That was just a little… I don't know…it just left me a little frazzled." She turned to face me. "But I do like the idea of us being family."

I pecked her on the forehead. "So do I babe." I looked at her and grabbed her hand to give her a little spin. "I know something fun we could do. How about a little dancing!"

She hopped up and down and squealed excitedly, "Let's go!"

We ran through the fairway hand-in-hand until we made it to the Astrodome. We showed our I.D.'s to the bouncer and walked onto the biggest dance floor I had ever seen. Country music was blaring and hundreds of couples were twirling and spinning across the floor.

I yelled to Alice above the music, "Let's dance"

She nodded, and we made our way to the floor.

Neither one of us knew how to two step, but somehow we managed to giggle and shuffle our way around the floor. Just as the song ended, me and my ever present clumsiness managed to step on Alice's boot, which sent us careening into the crowd standing around the dance floor. I closed my eyes and braced myself for an impact that never came. Instead I felt a pair of cold, strong arms wrap around my waist preventing me from crashing onto the hardwood floor. I was a little scared to open my eyes, afraid that my rescuer would be some giant pissed-off cowboy. So I slowly opened one eye to get a peek of who I was dealing with. I heard a low chuckle as I saw the most dazzling pair of topaz eyes looking down at me.

"You all right, miss?"

At the exact moment his sexy southern drawl hit my ears, my brain decided to stop functioning.

"I'm… uh… Alice?"

_Smooth, Bella. Real smooth._

"Your name is Alice?" he said as he looked at me with concern.

"No, my… Alice."

_Sentences would be good now._

I heard Alice's giggle behind me, and I tried to regain my footing. The curly haired, blond Greek god that was holding me, quite intimately might I add, helped me to my feet.

"I'm Alice, and the klutz you are holding is Bella," Alice corrected.

"Well, howdy. Nice to meet you ladies. The name's Jasper," he said with a tip of his hat.

Jasper was the epitome of a Texan cowboy. His dark wash, skin tight Wranglers, held up by a massive, shiny, gold and silver belt buckle left nothing to the imagination. His black, snap button shirt clung tightly to his body, accentuating every muscle in his sculpted chest. And on his feet a pair of shitkickers buffed to a mirror shine.

I felt the blush creep up my cheeks as I tried to apologize, "I am so sorry. I should not be allowed anywhere near a dance floor. I don't even know why I try. I honestly can't dance."

"Don't worry silly," he whispered. "I can."

He put my arms around his neck and lifted me to slide his feet under mine. And then we were whirling.

"I feel like I'm five years old," I laughed after a few minutes of effortless two-stepping.

"You don't look five," he murmured, pulling me closer for a second, so that my feet were briefly a foot from the ground. I felt a rush of lust course through my body as his granite form pressed into mine. I gasped totally not expecting myself to react to a man like that. It felt foreign yet satisfying at the same time. But then the guilt crept in and my eyes frantically searched the crowd for Alice.

Alice caught my eye on a turn and smiled in encouragement - I smiled back and mouthed an "I love you." She blew me kiss.

As the song ended he eased me slowly to my feet. I tugged my shirt down and gave him a little smile. Then I bit my lip and avoided his gaze as I tried to figure out what to say to him. He grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him.

"Is there something wrong? What has you feeling so guilty?" He said with a hint of pain in his voice.

"I'm sorry it's just that Alice and I are… Wait a minute! How could you possibly know what my emotions are? You don't even know me." I asked, taking a step back.

"Well, I have a knack for reading people, and you just had a guilty look on your face," he explained as he shoved his hands in his pockets and took a step back from me.

We stood there for a second trying to figure each other out until I turned to see Alice skipping over to meet us. I smiled as she crashed into my arms.

_God, I love this woman!_

I turned to Jasper, and he nodded in understanding.

"So, Bella, can I steal your little pixie from you for a spin on the dance floor?"

I looked to see Alice bouncing with excitement. I giggled and nodded as Alice leapt into the air and landed neatly into Jasper's arms. She threw her legs around his waist and he gracefully twirled out to the dance floor.

I watched as they spun and twirled gracefully across the floor. The way he held her made it look as if in some other alternate universe they were a couple that had been together for centuries, that was until his eyes met mine from across the floor. I felt a wave desire hit me full force, and I had no idea why my emotions were so intense and all over the place. Then it dawned on me.

_King of cups! Jasper was my king of cups! Holy shit!_

She said it would be undeniable and it was. I knew at that moment that Jasper was meant to be in my life.

As Jasper dipped Alice on the final note, he looked straight into my eyes and without breaking his gaze planted a gentle kiss at the base of her throat. I was speechless. I should have been mad or jealous or both, but all I could think was, Damn that was hot!

Jasper smirked before placing Alice back on her feet. Alice ran back to me with Jasper in tow.

"Jasper, you're an amazing dancer. You and Alice looked beautiful out there," I said with a blush.

"I'm a Texan, two-steppin' is just in my blood," he grinned. "And you and I looked just as good when we were out there."

I gave him a pout. "Yeah, well, I think you enjoyed dancing with Alice just a little more."

"Why would you say that, darlin'?"

"Well Alice is the one who got the hot kiss at the end."

With Alice still on one arm, a smile formed on his lips as he pulled me in for deep passionate kiss. My knees began to buckle and I could feel his lips turn up in a grin as he tightened his grip around my waist. As the kiss with Jasper broke off, I felt Alice's tiny hand grab me by the back of the neck and pull me in for a raw, carnal kiss. My fingers laced with Alice's behind Jasper's back and together we roamed over his back and ass. I started to squirm in Jasper's arms as I got really hot and bothered and began rubbing my thigh against his straining jeans.

I was suddenly aware that we must have been quite the sight, the three of us grabbing, kissing and pawing at each other. So I decided to see if this was something he wanted as much as I knew Alice and I did.

I reached up and stroked both of their cheeks, and they broke their kiss with a grin.

"As much as I enjoy watching the two of you make out. How about we take this somewhere more private?" I asked and looked to Alice expectantly.

Her body was slightly vibrating, and I could see her biting her cheek, something she did when she was nervous.

Jasper squeezed us both before replying, "I'm staying at my mom's while I'm in town for the rodeo. I have my own wing of the house, but if it's too awkward for ya'll I understand…"

I looked to Alice, and she gave me smile.

"Sounds good. Let's go," I grinned.

Jasper grabbed us each by the hand and led us to the gates.

On the way to his house, Jasper told us a little about himself. He was a team calf roper who traveled with his partner, Emmett, on the pro rodeo circuit. Yes, partner as in they were a couple. When Alice and I got worried looks on our faces, he reassured us that Emmett would be totally cool with us and would probably want to join us. He was having dinner with his parents and spending time with his family tonight but we would get to meet him tomorrow.

_Damn, tomorrow. He wanted us around for tomorrow. My heart did a little flip._

When his truck rolled to a stop and we got out, I looked up at the behemoth of a house we had pulled up to and my jaw dropped to the floor.

"This is your house? It's more like a mansion!" Alice squealed.

"Well, everything is bigger in Texas," Jasper chuckled.

"I can see that," Alice said eyeing Jasper's Wranglers.

He pulled us both in tight and asked, "Do you want to stay the night? My mom makes amazing breakfasts."

Alice and I both giggled and nodded.

The three of us walked in and the second the door closed, we attacked each other. After a few minutes of groping, Jasper pulled back.

"As much as I want to continue, I would rather not have my mom walk in on us in the kitchen. How about we take this upstairs to my room?"

He led us through a series of hallways to his room. Alice gasped when she saw the room. It was richly decorated in rich browns and deep reds and even though a few country touches had been added such as a saddle perched on a wooden bench and a longhorn skull over the fireplace, it was undeniably one of Alice's room designs.

"I knew who you were the second I saw you Alice. My mom is probably one of your biggest fans. She is going to flip when she meets you." he chuckled.

Alice walked around to room, then threw herself on the bed with a giggle.

"Oh, so we are meeting your mom?" Alice smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course darlin'. Like I said her breakfasts are amazing, not to be missed! And I don't plan on letting you two leave anytime soon," he whispered into my ear as he dragged me to the bed to join Alice.

I straddled Alice and pulled off her top, while Jasper began removing his clothes and tossing them to floor. I felt Jasper kneel behind me and untie my top, I raised my arms so he could pull it over my head. He trailed gentle kisses up my spine until he reached my ear and gently nibbled.

With his chin resting on my shoulder he breathed into my ear, "God, I want to fuck you both."

With a growl he pushed me back onto the bed so I was laying next to Alice. I reached over and pulled Alice towards me crashing her lips into mine. It was hot and fiery, full of want and desire. Jasper took advantage of our preoccupation and made quick work of the rest of our clothes. I was so wrapped up in Alice, I had almost forgotten he was there, until I felt his hardness against my back. I gasped as I reached behind and stroked the length of him.

_Fuck, he's huge!_

He blew every dildo and vibrator Alice and I had out of the water—and our collection was not for the faint of heart.

Jasper grabbed me by the waist as if I weighed nothing and sat me in his lap.

He pulled me against his chest and growled, "Fuck me hard Bella."

Then lowered me down onto him.

"Holy shit, Bella!"

"Guh…Jasper… shit." I moaned when he had me stretched to my limit.

As I slowly started to pick up a rhythm, he managed to grab Alice and just as easily as he lifted me, he lifted Alice so she was straddling his face facing me. Alice and I leaned in and shared a deep open-mouthed kiss until her back began to arch and her moans made it impossible to continue.

"Alice, you taste too damn good," he moaned.

I almost came just at the sight of the bulging muscles in his arms wrapped around Alice's smooth legs and the panting and moaning escaping Alice's slightly parted lips. I moved faster and could feel Jasper buck his hips up to meet mine thrust for thrust. I could feel my orgasm building as I continued to grind even faster.

"Mmmm… Jazz….Fuck!"

Finally the sound of Alice screaming as she reached her climax sent me over the edge, and I clenched around Jasper.

"Fuck… Bella… I'm fixin' to…"

I clenched harder and picked up my pace and after a few more thrusts, Jasper released, completely filling me and then some. After sharing a very unique three-way kiss, Alice and I each slipped into one of Jasper's arms and laid our heads on his granite like chest. We lay that way for a few moments until I heard Jasper let out a hiss and looked over to see Alice nipping and licking at Jasper's nipple.

Alice looked up and smiled sweetly, "My turn."

After several rounds and multiple orgasms later we all collapsed from sheer exhaustion and fell asleep in a tangle of arms and legs.

I woke up several hours later to the smell of coffee and several legs and arms wrapped around my body. I opened my eyes to see Jasper's golden eyes staring down at me.

"Good morning," I said in a rough, gravelly morning voice.

"Mornin' sweetheart," he chuckled.

Alice with her ever present energy popped up from behind Jasper with a, "Morning you two!"

Jasper and I chuckled, and Alice let out a giggle when all of a sudden we heard the door handle start to jiggle. I quickly tried to get the sheet wrapped around me as the door burst open, and a giant naked man holding a tray full of food filled the doorway. It took me a second to realize that it must be Emmett, but Alice was quicker to the draw. She leapt out of bed in all her glory and walked straight up to him. The size difference was very comical, but Emmett's reaction sent me into hysterics as he looked down at Alice with fear in his eyes. Alice stood on her tip toes and grabbed several items off the tray.

She then looked Emmett dead in the eye and said, "How did you know chocolate Jell-O is my favorite?"

I laughed so hard I literally fell right out of bed.

* * *

So that was my attempt at and all-human story. Let me know what you think. If you want some really twisted vamp action check out my other story Family Secrets. Thanks and Vote for me!


End file.
